


He had a dream

by Lizpi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Dreams, Feels, Gen, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a dream. It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream..."but there are dreams that cannot be..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> "I Dreamed A Dream" This song. What can I say about it? In my opinion, it's perfect and sad and true in so many situations.  
> I wrote this little poem after I saw a wonderfull and heartbreaking video in youtube by AloraVideos. If you love Merlin and you want to cry, you should see it.  
> PD: I'm not a native speaker, so if there are mistakes or something wrong, don't be afraid to say something. Comments are always welcome.

He had a dream.  
It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream full of life and joy, full of wonder and magic.  
It was a dream about a boy who was finally free, finally free to show who he really was.

It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream he shared with his friends, with the family in his heart.  
It was a dream in which his kin was not murdered and chased and tortured and burnt.

It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream full of light, full of smiles and laughter.  
It was a dream about a man who helped his other half to become what they were destined to be.

It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream full of hope and justice, full of kindness and peace.  
It was a dream about a land that was not afraid against its enemies but strong, fearless and united. 

It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream about big adventures and stupid jokes and quiet moments.  
It was a dream about the memories he shared with his king, his brother, his friend, his love, his soulmate. 

It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
It was, indeed, a dream that held everything he wanted in his life.  
But it was just that, an innocent and a beautiful dream.  
It was a dream and now, his life was not full of joy or smiles or justice.

Because his destiny has destroyed his dream,  
and turned his memories into nightmares.  
It killed the dream he dreamt  
and now it was all sadness.

He had a dream.  
It was an innocent dream. It was a beautiful dream.  
And now, in the endless waiting of immortality, it is the dream he dreams every single night.


End file.
